The Dog
by TheAkaneNeko
Summary: Kiba gets a new...Dog? But why is Sasuke acting like the one in heat when Naruto comes over? Swearing, yaoi, male on male relations this is a NARSASU, enjoy


_**So this is just a short one shot just to let myself get used to typing again, it's been so long! **_

_**Warnings: Swearing and a small, itty, bitty, lemon**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ... Yet**_

_**Story Title: The Dog**_

* * *

"Sasuke, can we get a dog?" Inuzuka Kiba asked his flatmate, Uchiha Sasuke. They weren't roommates through choice but Kiba needed somewhere to sleep and Sasuke was more than willing to accept his rent money at the end of the month. They never usually spoke to one another, Sasuke never makes the effort anyway and Kiba had longed sice realised that he didn't usually get a reply. Sasuke, who was quietly reading the newspaper until his loud mouth flatmate started talking didn't bother putting down his paper, or even look in Kiba's direction.

"No." He answered bluntly, he was convinced Kiba had fleas, he didn't need another beast running about the small two bedroom apartment. Kiba's face fell, he should have expected as much. He crossed his arms across his chest and thumped his body down onto the small two seater couch.

"Naruto's flatmate let him get a dog." He mumbled, his friend, Uzumaki Naruto had been gloating that he had managed to talk his Sasuke equivilent flatmate into getting a dog, which was really the only reason Kiba wanted one, because Naruto had one. Sasuke sighed, he did not want to have this conversation with Kiba, it was talking to a child sometimes.

"If Naruto jumped off a bridge do you think I'd let you do it?...Scratch that, you can get a dog but you have to pay for it, feed it and clean up after it. I find one dog shit in this place I'll have you both castrated. Deal?" Sasuke said, he might as well give Kiba what he was asking for, maybe it would shut him up and he'd be out the house a lot more taking the dog a walk so it meant more peace and quiet for him, brilliant.

"Yes! Wait until I tell Naruto! I'll be like_ 'In your face Uzumaki!_' and he'll be all like_ 'Waah, your dog is so much cooler'_ that'll show him!" Kiba grinned, imagining his friends forlorn face when he turned up with an awesome dog. Sasuke didn't have to say a word, he turned his head to look in Kiba's direction, throwing him one hell of a nasty glare, the one the Uchiha family was famous for. The glare was enough to tell Kiba to shut up and high tail it out of there.

The sound of front door clicking closed allowed Sasuke to finally relax, it was hard work keeping up the 'scary, kill you with a simple look' flatmate routine. He really only did it because it was funny as hell to see Kiba almost piss his pants if he scared him too much. He didn't mind Kiba getting a dog, he liked dogs, he was never allowed one as a child because his father was allergic. Sasuke put down his paper and popped his feet up on the coffee table in front of the sofa. He was surprised he hadn't asked if this Uzumaki Naruto could live with them, Kiba never shut up about the guy, Naruto this, Naruto that, what made Naruto so bloody special? Sasuke hadn't met the fellow and if he was anything like Kiba, he didn't want to. Sasuke closed his eyes, since Kiba was out he could have a little nap, no harm in that.

* * *

"Stupid kennels! This isn't a dog!" Well that woke Sasuke up, he groaned quietly, he would really have to find another flatmate, this just really wasn't working out. It wasn't him, it was Kiba. He stood from the couch and went to see what the commotion was all about. It didn't take long to find out, he could have laughed out right if it wasn't so out of character. Kiba, in hopes of finding a big, tough dog at the kennels had returned with nothing more than a fifteen pound ball of fluff, hardly a tough guy dog.

"I thought you were getting a dog, not a rat." Sasuke commented dryly. Kiba glared as best he could, he wasn't an Uchiha.

"This was all they had, it's pathetic! Naruto's gonna laugh in my face! I knew I shouldn't have asked him to come over." He sighed. "We were gonna have a doggy play date, how could I be so stupid!?" He yelled, while the little dog yipped, it couldn't be classed as a real bark, it sounded like someone stood on a cat.

"Well, you wanted a dog and you got a dog. Although, it is the gayest dog I've ever seen a straight guy walk around with." Sasuke smirked, he loved pissing Kiba off, it was somewhat of a hobby.

"You're a gay dog!" Kiba shot back, obviuosly not thinking before speaking, as usual.

"I'm not a dog." The Uchiha sighed. Kiba eyes widened.

"You didn't deny being gay!" He yelled.

"You know I'm gay, we've been through this before, you obviously never listen."

"La la la la! I'm not listening! I don't need to hear it! I'm outta here!" Kiba yelled, holding his hands to his ears which, in turn, pulled the little dog into the air as it was still attached to the leash that Kiba had a hold of. Kiba swung open the door and walked straight into some blond guy. Sasuke couldn't help but have a little peek, the guy was good looking. Spiky blond hair, blue eyes, which were looking surprised at Kiba's behavior He was tanned, unlike Sasuke who was pale like porcelain It wasn't until Sasuke began to trail his eyes further down, to inspect the man's trousers of course, that he noticed a rather big... Animal? standing at the man's side. The animal was huge, probably about the same height as Sasuke himself if it stood on two legs. It didn't even look like a dog, more like some kind of weird fox/wolf combo. The blond man had the dog on a chain leash, hopefully that would keep the beast at bay. Sasuke did like dogs but that thing looked like it could take his leg off in one bite.

"Kiba, don't tell me that's the big bad dog you told me about on the phone? Haha! Oh, you sad, sad little man!" The blonde laughed, Kiba's face flushed in embarrassment which made Sasuke chuckle. Naruto hadn't even noticed Sasuke standing there until the raven haired man chuckled and now that he noticed him he was so very pleased that he had. The guy was tall, lean, pale skin, dark eyes and hair all around he was one sexy person. "Kiba, how rude of you, you didn't even introduce me to your friend here." Naruto said in the sexiest voice he could muster. Kiba looked between the two as Sasuke flashed Naruto an equally sexy smirk, why couldn't he choose straight friends? He groaned loudly, he might as well take his stupid, small dog for a walk while those two did whatever it is they were going to do. He hauled the small dog out of the apartment, pulling it rather than it taking small steps itself. So Naruto was left standing in the doorway, his large… Dog? Sat by his side, looking bored.

"I'm Sasuke, pleased to meet you Naruto and this is…?" Sasuke said gesturing to Naruto's pet, surely the thing had a name. Naruto patted the dog's head, making it's tail wag furiously. The blonde grinned a huge grin, showing off his pearly white, well kept teeth.

"This is Kyuubi, my best bud! Kyu, say hi to Sasuke." He said, Kyuubi let out a loud bark, louder than an average dog's bark. Sasuke chuckled, for a big scary looking dog Kyuubi had turned out to be a big softy. "Want to come a walk with us? Since Kiba's bailed with his bean bag of a dog." The blond asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, a nervous habit of his. Sasuke pushed himself off of the wall that he was leaning on.

"Sure, just let me slip on my shoes and we'll be good to go." He smirked, walking forward to put on his shoes, he'd figured the blonde to be of the same sexual preference as him by the looks Naruto was giving him. Might as well have as much fun as possible in a situation like this. Whilst retrieving his shoes he bent his body, at the back, not the knees, giving Naruto, who was now behind him, a perfect view of his rear. Surely that wasn't Naruto's nose sniffing at his butt?

"Kyuubi! Quit that! Sorry, he obviously wanted to sniff your ass in greeting." Naruto chuckled, Sasuke didn't find it as funny, he was trying to impress the blonde, not the dog. Once he finished putting on his shoes the three of them set out for their walk. The weather was brilliant for just such a thing, the sun was shining brightly. They decided on the local park, talking about little things on the way, getting to know each other better, the phsyical attraction between them was obvious. They would occasional brush arms or bump into each other just for the contact. Kyuubi walked along with them, stopping to sniff at the occasional hedge, once they reached the park Naruto let Kyuubi off his leash, finding a stick and throwing it for the dog, to keep him entertained while the two continued to talk. They were so immersed in their flirtatious conversation that a sudden yell made them both jump.

"Get my dog out of your mouth!" They heard, they both turned to see Kiba giving a guilty looking Kyuubi a good telling off,Kiba's soggy dog shaking beside him. Naruto ran up to inspect the damage, he couldn't help but find the situation funny. "Stop laughing! Kyuubi could have eaten Akamaru in one bite!" Kiba yelled. This made Naruto laugh harder, even Sasuke let out a quiet laugh. After Kiba left to dry off his dog, now named Akamaru, Naruto and Sasuke continued on their walk, eventually taking a small rest on a grassy slope. Kyuubi continued playing around the park, chasing birds and happily letting a few children give him a tummy rub.

"He's a good dog." Sasuke commented, watching how Kyuubi interacted with people and other dogs. Naruto grinned beside him.

"Yeah, I've always been a dog person, never really liked cats." He replied.

"So, you could say that, you prefer it doggy style?" Sasuke smirked, Naruto had caught on to the innuendo, who couldn't? It was pretty obvious.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

* * *

Sasuke hadn't been wrong, Naruto did prefer doggy style, as so demonstrated by the way he was driving into the lithe form of the raven beneath him. Grunts and moans filled the room, they had quickly made their way back to Naruto's apartment, given Kyuubi some treats to keep him occupied while they headed to the bedroom. It hadn't taken long for clothes to be thrown off and bodies to be littered with kisses and bites. Naruto loved the sounds Sasuke made, for a man so cool and aloof, he really did make the perfect little uke. Now Naruto wasn't usually the one to sleep with practical strangers but if Sasuke kept on making those noises he hardly doubted this was going to be a one time thing, hopefully Sasuke felt the same.

"Harder Dobe!" Sasuke should not be coherant at the moment Naruto thought, surely his amazing sex was enough to keep the raven's smart mouth shut. Heeding Sasuke's command he indeed started thrusting harder and by the small scream that ripped from the pale throat, Naruto was pretty damn sure that he was hitting Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke clutched at the pale blue bed sheets until his knuckles turned red (they couldn't turn white since he was so pale to begin with!) Naruto reached a tan arm around Sasuke's waist and with very little fumbling managed to find his partner's needy cock, he began thrusting, knowing he was nearing his end, he thought Sasuke should finish before him, it was only polite. Sasuke's grunts became louder and with a grunt of Naruto's name he came into the tanned hand, Naruto followed shortly after, filling the condom that Sasuke had forced him to wear.

_'I'm not walking home with your cum dripping down my legs.'_

* * *

So Sasuke and Naruto had met two years ago and had been dating ever since, Naruto was so thankful that Sasuke hadn't just been a booty call. In that two years Kiba's pathetic dog Akamaru had grown to be just as big as Kyuubi, although the Uzumaki and Uchiha were convinced that Kiba was feeding him steroids.

"I don't feed my dog steroids! It's vitamin tablets I swear!"

**_And this is where the story ends, really just posted this one shot to test out my typing skills before I move onto my more serious multiple chapter stories. I hope you liked it, I know the lemon wasn't long or detailed but there will come a time when I write some that makes you all fuzzy on the inside, review if you like :)_**


End file.
